


The Next Step

by J93



Series: The Scrapped Fics Collection [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Armin is about to take the next step in his relationship with Mikasa.





	The Next Step

Following their date, Armin accepts Mikasa’ invitation back to her apartment. As he walks upstairs with her he reflects on how far he’s come in his short time with her and thinks of his many firsts with her (meetings, asking her out, dates, kiss, etc,). Now tonight will be the first night he will sleep with her and he’s worried because he’s still a virgin in his early 20s.

They enter her apartment and Mikasa goes into the kitchen to make them both coffee. Armin sits on the couch and tries to calm himself. He’s nervous but gets confident that he can do this. Mikasa comes back with the coffee and they begin to talk about things in their life, talking around the elephant in the room. Mikasa notes the sweat on his forehead and calms his nerves by holding his hand and telling him he doesn’t _have_ to do this.

“I’m very patient Armin. I’m ready when you are.”

Armin leans in and kisses her. “I’m ready.”

Mikasa puts on slow ambient music and starts slow dancing. She pulls him to her, grinding him and kissing him slowly. He holds her and starts kissing her neck, letting out small moans from her. He takes off his jacket and she takes off her shirt. Mikasa then takes his hand and escorts him to her bedroom. They kiss hard and fast, removing clothing and Armin places Mikasa down on the bed. Armin kisses down her body and then eats her out. She pulls him up and pushes him on his back. She puts his condom on for him. He goes in and thrusts causing such load moaning from Mikasa. He looks down to find bleeding between her legs. He panics and realizes that its Mikasa’ first time too. She assures him she isn’t in pain and soon they both climax.

Both cuddle up and hold each other, complimenting each other’s bodies and techniques. Armin asks why she never told him about her virginity to which Mikasa gives her reasons (never came up with one). They laugh, blush and ultimately find more appreciation for each others company.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t wrote smut yet and I’m still not confident enough to write or publish any. I sometimes imply it in other fics but don’t describe it vividly enough to embarrass myself. I was trying here to write my first one but I got lazy and lost my interest in it thus never getting round to actually start writing it.


End file.
